


3...2...1.

by moonjjh



Series: ? inspiration: markmin [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Na Jaemin is Whipped, New Year's Eve, References to Drugs, Romance, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjjh/pseuds/moonjjh
Summary: mark and jaemin start off the new year with love.





	3...2...1.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!!! I hope everyone tries to make the best out of 2019, and that by the end of it we can call it a sucessful year. ♡♡
> 
> this is not beta read at all :(( i did this in like an hour maybe

thinking about it, mark guesses that he should have taken some tact into finding where his boyfriend was. the party they were at was packed with college students, most from their own university and even those from others, as well as older alumni and even some random walkers on the street looking for free sewer tasting beer. music was _blasting_ , the beats thumping from the speakers and onto the walls, shaking the floors and making everything have a certain vibration that would be concerning had anyone been focused enough to think on it. all the lights were on too, from the kitchen to every single room--even the bathrooms, whether occupied or not--and mark took a mental note to pray for whoever's house this was (yukhei had invited donghyuk, who invited jeno and jaemin, and jaemin had invited everyone on their dorm floor and forced mark to come, so it was easy for the host of the party to get lost in the mix of it) and also their electricity bill by the start of the next month. it would surely be hell to pay, even if they were--by the looks of it--well off.

looking around, mark tries to at least spot his boyfriend in the mix of buff jocks and the growing dance circle in the middle of the living room floor. jaemin is certainly not a part of it, wouldn’t risk himself getting hurt _again_ after the aftermaths of the last one he’d joined at a previous party, so mark’s gaze doesn’t stare there for long. it does linger and then snap away when moonbin’s leg gets caught under the leg of a stray chair and he trips, falling face first into another girls back, resulting in her own stumbling. mark gets up from his place on the couch pushed back to the ending wall and ventures into the adjacent kitchen; he’d rather not see the drunkest of his classmates fall over each other like dominoes minutes before the new year.

the kitchen is brightly lit, and thankfully not at all as packed as the living space, but still, jaemin isn’t present. instead, there is only mark lingering at the doorway, johnny leaning against the counter with his tongue down jaehyun's throat, as drunk renjun this close to falling asleep in the host's dog bed, with the dog in question draped sleepily in his lap, and a large cooler next to the open fridge, filled with bottles upon bottles of cheap, ratty beer, the occasional _fanta_ , and dirty, melting ice.

he leaves before he interupts anything, rather okay with knowing about johnny’s relationship with jaehyun before they knew that mark knew, or even before they knew it themselves. and while mark knows that renjun may be drunk off his ass, he was a responsible drunk, however it worked, and if he needed to pet a sleeping dog that wasn’t his, mark would leave him be because he probably needed it. mark takes another mental note to ask renjun how his relationship with jeno is going: last mark had saw, they were in a bad place.

as he steps into the dimly lit hallway, mark checks his watch. it’s exactly ten minutes until midnight. mark even doubts that anyone realizes, because half the party is stupidly drunk, falling over themselves while trying to dance, while the other half is scattered about, either passed out or disassociating. and jaemin is, well, still lost, and mark seems to be the only one willing to go into the new year sober and sane. it's a small pride, but one that mark takes before quickly choosing his next route. it’s either any of the four rooms that branch the hallway, or the bathroom.

whatever odd reason that compels mark to check the bathroom first is something mark hopes to never encounter again. it’s surely not empty, but it isn’t _full_ , just…. _occupied_. by occupied mark means taken up by two couples, most likely drunk _and_ high, just in the midst of organizing their foursome. mark is just glad he’d closed the door before seeing anything too bothersome.

the next four rooms are unsuccessful too. two empty, lights actually off and the place pristine, as if it weren’t part of the currently-being-destroyed home. the other two were filled with the druggies of their universities, most likely playing truth or dare or some fucked up version of seven minutes of heaven. jaemin isn’t with them, hidden behind someone or sat down in an arranged circle, but it's not like mark expects him to be. he looks around just for the slight hope that his search could be over.

deterred, mark finds himself merely wandering around the house, walking over bodies slumped on the floor and inbetween dancers too far away from the made dance floor. despite it all, mark finds himself outside in the chilling cold of the garden, dark and shadowed with leaves that looked black under the night sky, with the loud sound of crickets and the muffled beat of a songs bass from inside.

“there you are! i’ve been looking for you!”

and well, if you speak--or in mark’s case, look-- for the devil, he will appear.

jaemin is behind him, and now, next to him, smiling his wide pearly prince smile, eyes shining and reflecting the moon in the sky, the stars. his hair, although a shade of faded ash brown, is dark against the night so it looks nearly as dark as mark’s own, shiny and strands fa6lling onto his forehead, before his eyes. mark doesn’t have to look at his lips to tell his favorite peach gloss is on, he can smell it, but he looks anyway. jaemin’s lips are pink and thin but plush, and mark can see everything, all of jaemin, even in the dark. can feel his warm next to him even in the cold. 

_"you’ve_ been looking for _me_?” mark scoffs, but its filled with nothing but love and adoration for the boy before him. jaemin is beautiful, gorgeous, so fucking pretty inside and out, yet mark can never find more meaningful words. “i’ve been looking for you for almost twenty minutes now. countdowns in, like,” mark checks his watch. “...one minute.”

jaemin hums and comes closer until they are facing each other fully, chests almost touching but fingers definitely intertwined. their hands always fit like this, perfect puzzle pieces that makeup mark’s favorite picture. mark’s fingers are always cold and jaemin’s always warm, and even though it’s this close to snowing out, jaemin’s hand is still heated in his, comforting. mark doesn’t know what to make of it, but for everything, for jaemin, mark is grateful.

“it’s a good thing we found each other then, we would have missed the kiss if else,” jaemin smirks, then forms his lips into a winning smile, eyes warm like a burning fire on a vanilla scented candle wick. mark is nothing short of in love.

despite the rest of the party-goers drunkenness, the countdown starts regardless. it’s a steady count, and both mark and jaemin join in at the last moments, gazing into each other's eyes like they could implant themselves in the others sight forever.

3….

 

2….

 

1..

 

they both pull each other into a searing kiss, mark’s arms wrapped tightly around jaemin’s waist, jaemin’s around mark’s neck. both of their lips are cold, but the insides of their mouths are warm, and the melt into each other like an ice cube falling apart under sweltering heat, like hot temperature and cold ice forming a storm. like fire and ice making steam, winter and summer blending to make spring, the moon and the sun, simultaneously.

 

it’s a new year, yet still, they don’t move from each other. the cheers in the background fall silent, and all mark can hear is jaemin’s soft breathing and feel his warm exhale on his neck, grounding him.

 

it’s nice feeling to start the new year being loved.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll see you all in 2k19 ;)


End file.
